iPierced My Nose
by beheadfirstfearless
Summary: After Sam gets her nosed pierced without warning, how will Freddie react to his girlfriend's outrageous new accessory? Seddie One-Shot! Kind of fluffy!


**A/N: **I thought of this story while laying in bed and decided it would make a cute one-shot! Just like I say in every story I do, please pay no mind to my idiotic spelling errors. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**General POV**

Sam and Freddie quickly waltzed right in to Carly's apartment, not bothering to knock, as usual. A few harsh words and furious smacks were being thrown about them, also as usual. They stopped dead in their tracks, though, when they saw the view in front of them. A small, brown-headed girl was sitting behind a usually clean counter, but she was barely visible through the countless number of tiny bottles filled with color and little tools that looked like they belonged in a dentist's office.

"Hey, guys!" The invisible girl looked up from the messy counter to give them a big smile, which they did not return. "What's up?"

"Not much," Sam replied. "But, uh, what's going on here?"

"Just doing my nails," Carly said, going back to her work. "Why so surprised?"

"The counter is just...really full of...junk."

"It isn't junk!" Carly was obviously taken aback by Sam's statement.

"Why do you have all this? I mean, just yesterday you only had a small container of nail polish sitting on your dresser." Freddie was the one to speak up this time, knowing that Sam would have to face Carly's wrath if he didn't move on to a different subject. Sam knew this, too, and she thanked Freddie in her mind.

Carly's face perked up, indicating she was about to tell a story. She loved talking about herself. "Oh, I went to the drug store across the street with Spencer earlier so he could pick up his special ointment." Sam and Freddie both made weird faces at the mention of their friend's disgusting medication, but Carly continued on. "While he was waiting in line, I went over to the nail polish to see if they had gotten any new colors. There _were_ new colors, but there was also a sale! Can you believe my luck?"

"Yes," Sam interrupted. Carly and Freddie both glared at her. "What? She asked if I could believe her luck, and I said yes. She always runs into sales."

"Whatever," Carly began to ramble on again. "So, I got twelve new nail polishes, all kinds of accessories, and a nail kit for only twenty bucks! How amazing is that?"

"Not that amazing," Sam sighed. "You got any ham?"

Carly rolled her eyes before replying. "Of course we have ham. Why would we not, considering you are here practically 24/7?"

After grabbing all the ham in the Shay's fridge, Sam went to investigate Carly's new things. She wasn't that impressed. It was beauty products, after all. One thing did catch her eye, though, and she picked it up to get a better look. It was a little container about the size of a quarter holding little diamonds inside. They weren't real diamonds, of course, but under the light, they sparkled just like a big, fancy engagement ring.

"What are these?" She asked, still holding them under the light. There was no doubt she was absolutely fascinated.

"They are little gems used for decoration." Carly laughed at her best friend's new interest. It was always the simple things that Sam loved the most. Forget a car or a puppy. Sam had more fun admiring the tiny sparkles inside the little clear container. Suddenly, she twisted the lid on the container and picked up a diamond before pressing it to the side of her nose, causing Carly to be hysterical. "Not decoration for your face!" she said in between giggles. "For your nails!"

Sam looked slightly embarrassed as she ran to the bathroom to grab a tiny mirror. She walked back into the kitchen admiring her face. "It looks like a nose ring," she said, facing Carly.

"Wow," Carly gasped. "It does." She pulled out a diamond for herself and placed it on her nose to mimic Sam. The two girls both started laughing, causing Freddie to turn in their direction.

"Can you guys please keep it down? I'm trying to watch the new episode of Girly Cow. I missed it last night."

"Like our new studs?" Sam asked him, and he had to do a double take before realizing what the blonde-headed demon was talking about.

"The chiz?" he mumbled, and the girls started to laugh again. "What the heck is in your noses?" Freddie turned the television off before standing up from the couch, all while wearing a furious expression.

"Woah, chill out Freddifer." Sam giggled.

"Yeah, Freddie, they're not real." Carly replied, much more serious than Sam. She knew Freddie's views on piercings and tattoos.

"I don't care if they're real or not. Take them off." This time, Freddie was beyond mad.

"You can't tell us what to do." Sam shot back, obviously trying to start a fight.

"As your best friend I think I can. I'm not going to let you two walk around looking like hookers!"

"People with nose rings don't look like hookers!" Carly responded. She was becoming as angry as Sam, which was extremely rare. She knew a lot of beautiful people with nose rings, and they were nowhere close to being hookers. In fact, most of the people she knew with nose rings were the most innocent people she had ever met.

"You better watch yourself, Benson." Sam's eyes were furious as she stepped closer to Freddie, who didn't budge one bit.

"Whatever," he replied. "I'm out of here. But when I come back, if those idiotic things are still on your noses, you better be finding yourself a new tech producer." With that, he walked out of the Shay's apartment.

"Wow," the two girls said in unison. They took the small gems off their noses before throwing the small container in the trash.

* * *

**1 Year Later**

Sam took her time going up the stairs. She could have easily taken the elevator to the Shay's apartment, but that would be much too quick. She took a deep breath before entering apartment 8-C, where she knew Freddie was waiting for her. The blonde quickly walked to the fridge, not bothering to greet her boyfriend of six months who was sitting on the couch, watching her every move.

"Hi to you, too." Sam hadn't even noticed Carly sitting on the red stool in front of the computer. She only grabbed her ham and sunk to the floor. "What's the deal?" Carly asked her.

"Nothing," Sam replied. "I'm just too lazy to walk to the couch."

"Sam?" The concerned voice was coming from Freddie, who was anxiously flipping through television channels. "Why is your hood up and your sunglasses still on?"

"Yeah," Carly agreed. "You're acting really funny."

"Can't a girl put her hood up and wear sunglasses whenever she wants to? Geez." For the first time since she walked through the door, Sam turned her head slighty, catching the light from the kitchen.

"Oh, my God!" Carly yelled, running over to Sam.

"What?" she responded nervously.

Carly crouched on the floor beside her friend, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "You got your nose pierced?" Just then, the girls heard Freddie turn the television off and walk toward them.

"I'll explain later," Sam whispered back, making sure the side of her nose was not visible. Her plan to distract her friends with her hood and sunglasses obviously did not work in her favor.

"What's going on?" Freddie said, with a hint of ferocity in his voice. He approached the scared-looking females leaning against the fridge and began to suspiciously study their faces. Without warning, he took Sam's face in his hands and tilted it to the side. What he found made him screech with anger.

"The chiz is in your nose, Sam?" he shouted. For the first time in her life, Sam felt a bit terrified of Freddie. She knew he'd never hurt her physically, but he certainly could emotionally.

"It's a...uh...nose ring," she responded quietly, afraid of how Freddie would react.

Freddie started pacing across the kitchen, trying to get the right words out of his mouth. "So," he began, "this is what you do when you say you're just 'going to the mall alone.' I should have never let you go by yourself. I knew you'd do something stupid."

"So you're saying I'm too much of an idiot to go out in public by myself?" By this time, Sam had joined her boyfriend on the kitchen floor, pacing the opposite direction. Carly only sat back and mentally laughed at them, knowing the fight would soon blow over, just like it always did.

"Judging by that _thing _sticking out of your nose, yes. Yes, you are too much of an idiot to go out in public by yourself."

"What are you going to do about it, then? Break up with me?" This question caused Freddie to go weak in the knees. He couldn't believe Sam had just said that. Instead of falling to the ground like his legs insisted, he walked forward a couple steps, wrapping his arms around his blonde-headed demon.

"I'm not going to break up with you over something as stupid as a nose ring," he whispered to her. "I love you so much more than that." He very gently kissed a blonde ringlet on his girlfriend's head before placing his forehead against hers.

"Good," Sam replied. She backed away from Freddie, freeing her hands and face. In three seconds, she swiftly took the ring out of her nose and threw it on the ground, smiling the whole time.

"What are you doing?" Freddie said, concerned. "I thought those things needed to heal for, like, months."

"It's not real," Sam smirked.

"Then why-"

"Because," Sam interrupted, "I just wanted to see what you would say if I got one. I know you hate piercings. I thought maybe you wouldn't want to date me anymore if I had one."

"Of course I'd still want to date you. You're my Princess Puckett."

"Great!" Sam suddenly perked up. "Then you can go with me to my appointment next week!"

"Appointment for what?" Freddie asked.

"To get my belly button pierced!"

"Oh, God."

* * *

**A/N: **I am in no way trying to diss people with nose rings in this story. In fact, I want one myself. Freddie just seems like one of those people who hates piercings and tattoos. Rate and review, please!


End file.
